Super̷͙̞̜͚͙̳ͩ̓̉̽̉̽ M̷͙̞̜͚͙̳ͩ̓̉̽̉̽ ̮̹̩͇ͥͥ̎̑ͧ͡ȃ̔r͖̬͇͎̜̭̥ͥ̊͗̏̇̇͜ ̻̟̥̟̰͈̗̺͍ͦͥ̽ͦ̏͜I͈̠͊̅̀̕o͓͓̱̭̝̺͓̘͌̇͟ ͖̯̲̬ͨͨ6̭̩͈̭̲͕̬̦̠̄̃̀͠4̧̹̥̣͈̈̿̔
Do you like old games? I personally LOVE old games. But not Mario... It was a brutally hot summer, kids playing outside, and everything. I am a indoors-guy. I stay indoors. Just like the time SpongeBob was too scared to go outside, but never mind that. I was playing Super Mario 64, the original. I was suppose to get a hacked version of the game on Amazon. The doorbell rang. I immediately went to the door. "Package for Jason... uh... how do you pronounce it?" "Jason Ankom." "Here you go." "Thanks." The weird thing is, the hacked game was just called 'Mario', but this is called Supë̡̟̱͕̹̥́́̌̒͊̕͜rͩ̓ ̷͙̞̜͚͙̳̉̽̉̽ ͆M̮̹̩͇̓ͥͥ̎̑ͧ͡ȃ͖̬͇͎̜̭̥̔ͥ̊͗̏̇̇͜ ̻̟̥̟̰͈̗̺͍̃ͦͥ̽ͦ̏͜I͈̠͊̅̀̕o͓͓̱̭̝̺͓̘͌̇͟ ͖̯̲̬̈́̉ͨͨ6̭̩͈̭̲͕̬̦̠̄̃̀͠4̧̹̥̣͈̈̿̔. I put in the cartridge and started playing. My game kept freezing every damn time I press start. "What the fuck, man? What a rip off!" Almost as if the game heard me, I pressed start and it played. The file music was a tiny bit distorted, it makes Bowsers laugh extremely deep, every 5 seconds in Select File. I chose File A, of course. Princess Peach wasn't there, it just skipped to the scene where Lakitu comes. Mario jumped out of the pipe, but when he touched the ground, 2% of his health was taken away. The dialogue came. "Where's the princess? Lets ask Toad!" When I moved Mario to the bridge, the Lakitu scene came. But Lakitu was interrupted by Mario. MARIO: "Get the fuck out of my face, asshole!" Mario punched Lakitu away. My jaw dropped when I saw this. I then moved Mario to the castle. A cutscene triggered. Mario kicked the door open, went up to toad. MARIO: "Where the fuck is she?" TOAD: "Mario, why are you in such a bad mood?" MARIO: "Shut the fuck up, I want to know where the FUCK she is, you-" I will not tell this part because a spree of bad mouths come. TOAD: "Okay, I'll tell you! She went upstairs, then I heard screaming! Another toad went to see what happened, and he never came back down! Here is the key." DIALOUGE: Key get! Mario went upstairs to see what happened. I was now toad. MARIO: "HOLY-" I heard a blood explosion. Mario's head bounced down the stairs, with Xs on his eyes. The music started to distort. Bowser's laugh was heard, it was very loud, and low. The castle music started to play in reverse. The screen started melting. Screaming was heard, from a girl, then 5 minutes later, the screen was black. Everything stopped. Then, a stabbing sound was heard, then Mario started screaming. The blood explosion happened again. The screen started to slowly zoom in on Toad. There was laughing. Toad pulled out a knife from his pocket. Toad slowly turned around. But before I even saw his face, I screamed and shut off the console. I was going to see what will happen tomorrow. June 10th I was going to do this again, but I wondered... My file was replaced with 160 stars. How? I played it. The screen went black. ???: "That damn motherfucker!" I supposed that was Mario's voice. When I saw Mario's face, it looked extremely angry. When he opened the doors, Mario grabbed a rifle and shot Toad. Then the background turned red. ???: "YES." ???: "YES." ???: "YES." You get the idea. Mario slowly put the gun to his head. MARIO: "Fuck me." BANG! The screen went black. Mario's body was on the floor. Then I was in first person. What? How? I walked upstairs. They were endless, even when I turn back. DIALOUGE: "It never ended..." GAME OVER Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Death